dnd_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Dramatis Personae
There are major spoilers on this page. Clicking the spoilers tag will wreck stories your enjoyment of stories I have planned. The Pantheon Good and Lawful Good deities Avandra Good Goddess of Change, Luck and Travel, Patron of Halflings. She is revered by rogues, travelers, and merchants, and is the enemy of Zehir, Asmodeus, and Torog. Bahamut Lawful Good God of Justice, Protection and Nobility. Enemy of Tiamat. Patron of Dragonborn. Moradin Lawful Good God of Family, Community and Creation (as in smithing). Patron of Dwarves Pelor Good God of Sun, Agriculture and Time. Seasonal God of Summer. Unaligned/Neutral deities Corellon Unaligned God of Beauty, Art, Magic and the Fey. Seasonal God of the Spring and Patron of Eladrin (High Elves). Erathis Unaligned Goddess of Civilization, Inventions and Law. Patron of Minotaurs. Holy Symbol: Spoilers: Erathis is closely allied to Pelor, Ioun and Moradin, and is perhaps the only god who is on cordial terms with Asmodeus, since tyranny and dystopia are some of the forms that civilization can take. As the goddess of civilization, she is the antithesis of Melora, the embodiment of wilderness. Ioun Unaligned Goddess of Knowledge, Skill and Prophecy. Spoilers: Ioun is an ally of Corellon, Erathis and Pelor. She is the antithesis of Vecna, as she urges her followers to share all knowledge that he would keep hidden. Ioun is the second most popular deity among metallic dragons, second only to Bahamut. Her name is derived from the Ioun stones. Kord Unaligned God of Storms, Battle and Strength. Spoilers: Lady of Pain Alignment Unknown. Goddess of the City of Sigil. Her motivations and desires are completely enigmatic. Melora Unaligned Goddess of Wilderness, Nature and the Sea. Spoilers: Jesters Unaligned Twin God/Gods? of Chance Spoilers: Oponn are the twin Jesters of Chance. The male twin was described as having a thin, pale, expressionless face. He was clothed in loose, white and gold, silk clothing. His female counterpart had blonde hair with a reddish tint and wore a shimmering purple cape. The twins were male and female. When he pushed bad luck followed, while when she pulled, good fortune smiled. They aim to wreck the schemes of the other deities. They delight in manipulating, scheming and undermining and otherwise creating uncertainty. Whenever Oponn intervenes in the mortal world, those that make DC 10 religion check will hear the sound of a spinning coin. Raven Queen Unaligned Goddess of Death, Fate and Doom. Seasonal Goddess of Winter. Spoilers: Sehanine Unaligned Goddess of Illusion, Love and the Moon. Seasonal God of Autumn and Patron of Elves. Spoilers: Evil and Chaotic Evil deities Asmodeus Evil God of Tyranny and Domination. Lord of Devils Spoilers: Dendar Chaotic Evil God of Fear and Nightmares. The Night Serpent. Maglubiyet Evil God of War and Conquest. Revered by Goblins as The Mighty One. Spoilers: Slerikek Chaotic Evil God of Slaughter and Destruction. Patron of Orcs Spoilers: Lolth Chaotic Evil Goddess of Shadow and Lies. Patron of Drow and their inseparable companions, the spiders. Spoilers: Cast into the Abyss by Corellon Larethian for betraying Elvenkind. She has has risen to be a goddess by becoming Demon Lord. Tharizdun The Chained God, also known as the Elder Elemental Eye, creator of the Abyss. Spoilers: Tiamat Evil Goddess of Greed and Envy. Patron of the Chromatic Dragons. Spoilers: Torog - Evil God of the Underdark. Patron of Jailors and Torturers Spoilers: Vecna - Evil God of the Undead and Necromancy. Lord of Secrets Spoilers: Sseth - Evil God of Darkness and Poison. Favoured Deity of the Yuan-Ti and Patron of Assassins. Spoilers: Sseth appeared to the Yuan-Ti of antiquity claiming to be an avatar of Merrshaulk. Speaking with Merrshaulk's voice, Sseth vowed to pull the yuan-ti out of decline and build a new empire. Many of Merrshaulk's devout turned to Sseth. Many have long suspected Sseth a usurper taking advantage of Merrshaulk's slumber to make himself a god. They believe that Sseth might even hve devoured Merrshaulk, and now answers the prayers of Merrshaulk's followers, as his priests convert or consume the Merrshaulk's more stubborn adherents. The yuan-ti of old made a bargain with the snakelike demon lord Dendar, that put Merrshaulk into a deeper sleep but allowed Sseth to assume Merrshaulk mantle and grant the yuan-ti their aid. Most yuan-ti do not even know of this transaction, though now that Merrshaulk struggles at his bonds some are being made aware of it. Sseth, a young god who is learning to master his throne, does not understand the rituals and powers Merrshaulk used to allow ascension to higher forms of the yuan-ti. His followers have found a powerful and ancient broken spear from the devout of Merrshaulk, and now seek to discover a way to use chaos tinged magic to rediscover the secrets of ascension. Former or deceased deities Those not deceased may still be beings of great power. Tyr God of Justice and Mercy. Imprisoned by the demon lords Orcus, Demogorgon, and Rimmon. His wife Erathis now rules in his stead. Aoskar God of Portals. Killed by the Lady of Pain. Gorellik God of Hunting, Beasts, and Gnolls. Killed by the demon lord Yeenoghu. He Who Was A god of good and peace, he was killed by his archangel and exarch, Asmodeus. Spoilers: Implied to be the creator of humans, the devils wiped out all knowledge of his name, which they fear is powerful enough to revive him if it is ever spoken aloud again. The Nine Hells were originally his astral domain, now a prison for Asmodeus and his devils. A holy chalice belonging to him is mentioned in Divine Power. Khala Goddess of Winter, wife of Zehir, Khala sought to trap the natural world in an eternal winter to secure power over it. Killed by several gods including the Raven Queen. Spoilers: Her plans convinced the primal spirits to expel gods and primordials from the world. She was killed by the other gods in a conflict called the War of Winter, who afterwards made a compact to balance darkness and light (Zehir and Pelor), and the natural seasons (Corellon, Pelor and Sehanine). Her power over winter was taken by the Raven Queen. Lakal God of Healing and Mercy who was accidentally killed in the fray of battle by Bahamut during the Dawn War. Spoilers: She was an impersonal deity who communicated with her chosen people, the Quom, through "ecstatic moments of personal communion." She extolled mercy and urged her followers to dedicate themselves to pursuits that benefited the whole cosmos. Lakal's death was accidental - when Bahamut battled Nihil, the Primordial of nothingness, the pair crashed into Lakal. Bahamut was able to use the distraction to slay Nihil, but the primordial's death throes also caused Lakal to explode. The surviving quom now roam the planes, retrieving any shards of Lakal that they can find, including those unknowingly consumed by living creatures. Such creatures, including humanoids and player characters, are considered collateral damage in the quom's quest to restore Lakal. Ironically, even if the quom succeed in their quest, the restored Lakal would be disgusted with their methods. Merrshaulk Master of the Pit. Formerly the chief deity of the Yuan-Ti. Tricked into slumber by Dendar, his power and followers have waned greatly. He is now forever locked in sleep, his throne ruled by Sseth. Spoilers: When the Yuan-Ti were created, the yuan-ti venerated the the snakelike ruler of one of the planes of the Abyss, a cruel and despotic deity, Merrshaulk. Merrshaulk eventually grew distant and aloof, his power waning as his worship fell. When the yuan-ti waged war against the human empires, the began to desperately need help from their deity, but Merrshaulk was not answering prayers in his slumber. Merrshaulk, and his former empire have now long since fallen, and have only a few scattered cults to maintain the traditions of living sacrifice and and causing suffering in the god's name. With enough vile acts, they believe that Merrshaulk will reawaken and restore the yuan-ti to their rightful place. Nerull God of Death and the Dead. He is known as the Reaper, the Foe of All Good, the Hater of Life, and the Bringer of Darkness. His symbol is a skull and scythe. Killed by The Raven Queen. Spoilers: Eventually, a powerful Sorcerer-Queen entered his realm. Unlike all the other inhabitants of the realm, her soul shone with her ambition and determination. Learning how Nerull kept the souls in his thrall, she released them all, gaining power with each released soul while Nerull suffered. This gave her the power to defeat Nerull, take his divinity into herself, and become the Goddess of Death. She erased her true name from history and became known as the Raven Queen. Tuern God of War. Killed by Bane. Nusemnee Nusemnee was the daughter of Zehir. Spoilers: When she failed to assassinate a high priest of Pelor, she was abandoned and then mortally wounded by a paladin’s holy blade. Expecting only death, she was surprised when the high priest healed her, showing her compassion and forgiveness. Intrigued, she decided to honor a promise to the high priest and aid him in his holy quest until a time that she could save his life in turn. Nusemnee thus became a symbol of redemption. When she finally died at the end of the high priest’s quest, she rose again, this time as a minor goddess. In this form, she opposed her father by offering redemption to all who would turn away from evil. She was later killed by a poison that could kill anything—even a deity—that was distilled from Zehir’s blood. Nations Nations of Atrebatia. Regium. Vlackkag Skyshaft. Dorgeshun. Draconis. Free Cities, (11 in total). Each of these is a city state. # Attiqua (home of the Adventurers Guild) # Tronjheim coastal mountain dwarf city, home of the Bronze Bank) # Ellesmera (home of the Circle Pansophical) # Darujistan # Terim # The Lake Cities of Venitia, Venitia, Lido, Muranto and Ponte. (4 in total) # Surda (Under siege from Gnossan Empire). Imperial Gnoss (Roman Empire style nation, highly militarised and expansionistic. Factions Circle Pansophical - a cabal of mages who enforce a moral code on magic users.